Feels Like Flying
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: Ever since he had caught Rachael after the fall from the tower, one wing of the cape open, feeling the powerful drafts screaming up the side of the building, knowing that if he could only open the other that they would stop... He was hooked.


**Feels Like Flying**

**By Dark-Phoenix22**

Lucius didn't really know what to make of his last request. He knew that from the odd looks he received at the time. Took longer to get the finished product back too. An upgraded Bat Cape.

The previous one had a few hard ribs like fingers in it to help him glide for short distances but relied on the strength of his arms alone to keep it level against the wind and steer. Now he was pretty strong from all the work he did, but he'd come to the conclusion after many pulled muscles that you would have to be Superman to be able to keep that up for any length of time. Especially above 12 stories. The new cape had extra braces that attached to the back of his suit, slightly longer than the length of fabric they were in to make sure it didn't impede his arms any, that joined onto the places he put his hands into to spread the 3 original 'finger bones'. Took much of the strain off his arms of holding the heavy suit straight. The cape was also a bit longer. A slight inconvenience, but one that he was willing to make the sacrifice for.

This wasn't what caused the looks though, Lucius understood the reasoning behind the added 'bones' and extra length. It was the second request.

The gloves used to make the Memory Cloth react were only capable of creating a charge for about30 seconds, usually long enough for him to stop his fall or glide a few hundred feet. This really didn't work for what he wanted. He wanted to _fly._

Ever since he had caught Rachael after the fall from the tower, one wing of the cape open, feeling the powerful drafts screaming up the side of the building, _knowing _that if he could only open the other that their fall would almost stop in midair…

He was hooked.

It took a bit of creativity, finally having the source of the power coming from the body of the suit, running up conduits to the hands, adding in the electrified band around his neck as an afterthought. A catch installed on his heels that released at a stomp to hook and hold the bottom of the cape. Made for a bit of extra time to get into the suit and make sure everything matched up, but _this, __**THIS**_ was totally worth it.

The ground dropped away from his feet so fast it barely registered, the wind at the 50th floor a scream in his ears, muted a lot by the cowl. Arms stretched wide, shoulders straining, muscles tensed. Nothing that his body couldn't handle anymore with the extra reinforcements. Wings, and truly they were wings now, stretched wide on either side. Nothing compared to this. Nothing.

The rush was heady, a lassitude of drunken giddiness sweeping over him, body relaxing into the now familiar feeling of weightlessness. Sweeping dives, breath taking climbs and even just hovering in place, all done with just the barest of finger movements and shifted weight. Banking to the left he aimed for the wide street between two of Gothams many skyscrapers, and truly there were many. A city of heights Gotham was, towering over the regular citizens on the ground. The wind howled between them, even of what you would think was the most still of days, above the 12th floor the wind moaned, promising the freedom of the heights. Base jumping had nothing on this.

Conveniently, next to the main street in Gotham was the recently erected MCU, dwarfed on all sides by the dark towering monsters on all sides. The highest of the skyscrapers in close attendance. And the main street, 6 lanes wide and miles of tall buildings long gave the best flying. Here the wind _howled_ not moaned, even close to the ground. Here, Batman could glide forever without moving either forwards of back with the sheer force of the powerful wind. Here, Batman could watch for Gordon to come onto the roof for their nightly meeting, or here Bruce could just _be._

Below him the door to the roof opened, right on schedule. Twitching his fingers slightly, Bruce lifted slightly in the air and dived, wings wide and almost silent. Lazily dipping below the level of the roof, two hard back-winging flaps bringing him back up enough to drop silently onto the ledge, the roofs occupant none the wiser.

"_Gordon"_ The man spun around with a sharp intake of breath as he disengaged his hands and boots and stepped forward.

Lucius might not understand the need he had, and Alfred might disapprove if he ever found out about Bruce's new hobby. One that could kill him just as fast and easily as a bullet. But it was necessary. Bruce could never give this up. Even when the day came that Batman was no more, Bruce would be there, Swooping through the corridors of the city's streets, riding the winds, watching over Gotham. Because really, what was more freeing than flying?

* * *

Ok, so this is my first time writing Batman. lol. But I'm here now and determined to write about all the things I wonder about while watching these movies that no one else seems to want to. Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
